Dawn of the Dusk
by Apple Pillz
Summary: Princess Celestia becomes evil and joins forces with Nightmare Moon to enslave all of pony kind! So Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and the rest of the team are forced to except help from the most unlikely allies. Featuring sir Sombra, sir Discord the first, and ms. Crystalis with her chageling army! Will Twilight Sparkle and her old and new friends be able to stop Celestia in time?
1. Prologue

Dawn of the Dusk

Prologue

1001 years ago...

"You will never win to me, dear sister!" Laughed the dark blue alicorn known as the mare of darkness.

"Don't be so shure, Luna!" Yelled an enraged pink alicorn.

"I am no longer princess Luna! I am the mare of darkness, Nightmare Moon! And I will rule all of Equestria! Scorch! FireBlast! To my side!"

The two dark grey alicorns with manes that looked like they were made of flames, flew up to Nightmare Moon's side.

"Now! Kill her!" The mare of darkness ordered.

"What?!" Yelled the male alicorn known as Scorch.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Yelled the female known as FireBlast. "You said nothing about us having to kill anypony!"

"You dare to question me?!" Yelled the mare of darkness. "If so, you shall both die!"

(Earth-shattering explosion)

(Blindingly bright light)

(Sonic boom)

The startled alicorn filly watched from behind a rock as both her parents were killed and the wicked mare of darkness was banished into the moon. The alicorn known as Princess Celestia was no longer pink, but her coat was now white and her mane of all the colours of the rainbow. She noticed the little alicorn staring at her and as she approached it, it turned around and ran off into the everfree forest...


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn of the Dusk chapter2

Present day

All the memories came flowing back. The battle between the two sisters, her parents getting killed by one of them.

(How many years has it been since I have dared to open my eyes?) thought the little alicorn. (And, where am I? My surroundings feel different. How have I not noticed this before? It must have been magic. But there is only one pony who can cast a spell as strong as that. But that pony is..)

"Wake up, little one," said an undeniably familiar voice. "It's time to wake up." The little grey alicorn with a fiery mane woke up, which revealed two beautiful light red eyes. She looked around. Her surroundings WERE new. Standing in front of her was an alicorn with a white coat and a rainbow coloured mane.

"Hello, little one," said the alicorn gently. "My name is Princess Celestia, and I have been taking care of you for 1001 years as you slept. What is your name?" Celestia asked. (What IS my name?) wondered the young pony. "Do you remember what your name is?"Asked Celestia.

"No," squeaked the little alicorn. Princess Celestia smiled.

"I guess I will call you..." She looked closer at the young pony. Ruby red eyes, charcoal coat, a fiery mane. "Flame. I will call you Flame." The young pony now known as Flame looked at Celestia. "Your tall," Flame said to the alicorn leaning over her. Celestia laughed. "Someday you will be just like me."

"Yay."

"Your cute." Celestia replied.

"So are you," squeaked Flame

Celestia laughed again. At that moment, a dark purple-blue alicorn walked into the room.

"Hey Tia, am I missing something exiting?" Asked the purple-blue alicorn. "Not now, Luna," replied Celestia. At that moment Flame saw Luna and their eyes met. Then the memories once again came flowing back to the young alicorns head.

(Luna is the mare of darkness... Luna is NIGHTMARE MOON!) "YOU!" Flare screamed. Then she locked on her target and pounced.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn of the Dusk chapter 3

The little alicorn soared through the air, her horn pointed directly at Luna's throat. When Flare was about to make the kill, Celestia caught the filly with her magic and the poor thing couldn't move a muscle.

"Put me DOWN!" Screamed Flare.

"Why did you attack Luna?" Asked Celestia.

"Yah! What did I ever do to you?" Luna yelled.

Flare shot Luna a nasty glance. "It's not about what you did to me! It's what you did to mama and papa!" replied Flare. Then Luna remembered everything.

(That's why she looks so familiar,) thought Luna. (That's also why she attacked me; I killed her parents ...)

Tears formed in Luna's eyes as she remembered. " I'm sorry..." She said to Flare. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she galloped out of the room "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Luna! Wait!" Yelled Princess Celestia as she flew after her sister. When she finally caught up with her, Luna said, "Please Tia, I need a moment to myself."

So Celestia and Flare went outside to talk about what happened 1001 years ago.

"Exactly 1001 years ago," Celestia started, "Me and Luna ruled over Equestria as equals. We lived in perfect harmony. But I soon realized Luna wasn't getting very much attention any more, and was feeling as if she were hated by the world because the ponies laughed and played in the day, while the slept and shunned my sisters beautiful night." Celestia continued.

"Soon after, Luna had enough. She wanted to prove to the world how beautiful the night is, so when I asked her to lower the moon to make way for dawn, she refused! I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen! Then her anger went out of control and a dark evil mist took over her mind and body, and that is how she became nightmare moon."


End file.
